guardians_of_camoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Harry B. Carel
Personality Harry B. Carel is a 24/7 bum. He cares for nobody but him self (most of the time). But every one in a while, he shows concern for his family and wife. So he is not entirely careless. Jerry and Gary used to bully him like they do Barry. Only instead of being optimistic like Barry, Harry stress ate. This resulted to him becoming overweight and lazy, much to his mother's dismay. Background Harry B. Carel lived his parents for 20 years. One day Butch signed him up on Net Friends, an online friend website. To gain friends, Harry added a picture of himself "skinny". Eventually, a desperate Marcy friended him. Unfortunately she fell in love with him after a while. On their first date, Marcy asked Duke to go in his place. There, Marcy proposed to "Harry" after dinner. Duke returned and told the real Harry what all happened. Harry — thanks to Barry's support — finally came clean to Marcy. Instead of changing her mind, she immediately fell in love with the real Harry. Saying she admired his honesty and consideration of her feelings. A year later, they were married. They moved into The Party Motel of Captain Crazy, a few miles away from his parents' house. There Marcy got a job as a part-time waitress/maid to support them both. Appearance Pear eyes, cedar hair, beige skin, black shirt, green jacket, small beard, pot belly, red/white underwear, and blue pants. Style Harry B. Carel has a sort of cool style. He sports a jacket and black shirt. Although, his pot belly extract most of its impression. Relationships Marcy '(Wife/Nemesis)' Harry often ignores Marcy. If she needs money, he tells her to "get another job". But if he needs money, she gets it out of sympathy. Despite certain disputes they do have a relationship. Only it's more of friendship than love. Barry '(Younger Brother)' Harry and Barry have younger brother-older brother relationship at times. When catches him in a good mood they are close. If not, they aren't. Of all his brothers, he loves Barry the most. Gary '(Older Brother)' Harry and Gary rarely greet each other. This is because Harry never forgave him for the years of teasing. Either way, Gary doesn't reach out to Harry. Jerry Harry and Jerry don't interact with each other whatsoever. In fact, they haven't made eye contact with each in years. Jerry too bullied him, bullying which was never forgiven. So much so, Harry forget he even existed asking, "I have another brother?" at the mention of him. Trivia *Harry B. Carel is similar to Oskar Kokoshka: **Both are jobless bums **Both rely on their wives **Both are fat **Both are selfish **Both can be caring **Both have brown hair **Both have a low education **Both show concern towards their younger associates (Barry, Arnold **Both can be bossy at limes **Both are liars *Harry is also similar to Suzie: **Both boss around their marital partner **Both can get easily ticked **Both have pig-like features (Harry-weight, Suzie-nose) Quotes :"Wasn't me." —Said to his Mother :"(BURP!)" —Said regularly :"Marcy, I'm starving. Fix me a sandwich!" —Said to Marcy Gallery Couch potato by footcuff-d81u8kn.png|Harry skinny ThJ6C333N2.jpg|Harry compared to his younger-self File:ThSR3JV2CW.jpg Category:All Characters Category:The Carel Family Category:Brothers Category:Neutral Category:Antagonists